The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of verbena plant obtained from crossing `Rainbowcarpet White` (.female.) and a wild type of verbena plant (.male.) native to Brazil. The `Rainbowcarpet White` parent is botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida Voss.
Verbena of presently commercialized `Rainbowcarpet` series is a semi-erect growth habit having medium stems and medium branching, and a scant number of flowers, and moderate tolerance to heat and cold. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a spreading growth habit, much branching, numerous flowers, high tolerance to heat and cold, and resistance to diseases and pests superior to those of said `Rainbowcarpet` series, and having white flower color.
The new variety of verbena plant according to this invention originated from a crossing of `Rainbowcarpet White` as the female parent and a wild type of verbena plant native to Brazil as the pollen parent, in 1988, at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. From this crossing 60 seedlings were obtained in 1988, from which 4 seedlings were selected, propagated by cuttings, and then grown as a trial by flower bedding and potting from the spring of 1989. Only one of the 4 resulting plants was selected. The botanical characteristics of the finally-selected plant were then examined, using a similar varieties, `Rainbowcarpet White`, and `Rainbowcarpet Rose` for comparison, from the spring of 1990. As a result, it was concluded that this verbena plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and this new variety of verbena plant was named `Sunmaref TP-W` (Tapien-Purplishwhite.RTM.).
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Color Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Color Chart), and the Inter-Society Color Council-Nation Bureau of Standards Color Name (ISCC-NBS Color Name). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
`Rainbowcarpet White` used as the female parent in the breeding of this new variety `Sunmaref TP-W`, is one of the `Rainbowcarpet` series bred by the TAKII SEED & SEEDLING Corp., Japan. The `Rainbowcarpet` series includes `Rainbowcarpet Rose`, `Rainbowcarpet Brightpurple`, and the like. The main botanical characteristics of `Rainbowcarpet White` are as follow.
Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower:
Growth habit.--Semi-erect. PA2 Plant height.--25-30 cm. PA2 Plant extention.--35-40 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Diameter.--Less than 2 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence.--Some pubescence commonly is present. PA2 Length of internode.--35-45 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Ovate. PA2 Length.--20-25 mm. PA2 Width.--20-25 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Deep. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S. 141A, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Some pubescence commonly is present. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--12-17 mm. PA2 Length.--13-15 mm. PA2 Color.--White (J.H.S. 01). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--30-40 mm in length, and 35-40 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Absent. PA2 Peduncle.--Less than 2 mm in thickness, and 8.0-10.0 cm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Medium (10.+-.2). PA2 Reproductive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--Moderate resistances to diseases and pests, and moderate tolerances to cold and heat. PA2 Growth habit.--Spreading. PA2 Plant height.--10-15 cm. PA2 Plant extention.--80-100 cm. PA2 Blooming period.--Late April to November. PA2 Extending.--40-50 cm. PA2 Diameter.--2-3 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Abundant. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Length of internode.--20-30 mm. PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Shape of blade.--Ovate. PA2 Length.--15-20 mm. PA2 Width.--10-15 mm. PA2 Depth of incision.--Deep. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (R.H.S. 141A, J.H.S. 3706). PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Direction.--Ascending. PA2 Outward curvature of petal.--Slightly curved. PA2 Diameter.--10-15 mm. PA2 Length.--12-15 mm. PA2 Color.--Brilliant purple (R.H.S. 86C, J.H.S. 8604). PA2 Color intensity.--Absent. PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Separate. PA2 Spike.--30-40 mm in length, and 35-40 mm in diameter. PA2 Calyx.--0.5-1.0 cm in length. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.--Absent. PA2 Peduncle.--1-2 mm in thickness, and 30-50 mm in length. PA2 Number of flowers.--Medium (10.+-.2). PA2 Reproductive organs.--1 pistil and 5 stamens. PA2 Physiological and ecological characteristics.--High resistance to diseases and pests, and high tolerance to heat and cold.
The pollen parent used in the breeding of `Sunmaref TP-W` is a wild type of verbena plant native to South Brazil and this wild type of plant is presently maintained at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory of SUNTORY Ltd. The main botanical characteristics of the pollen parent are as follows.
This new variety of verbena plant, `Sunmaref TP-W` was asexually reproduced by cuttings at the aforementioned the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2931-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed.